Let me love you
by Karla Hummel-Kiryuu
Summary: -¿Me estas pidiendo matrimonio?-pregunto de forma burlona pero con una pequeña esperanza en sus ojos color lila, kaname sonrio y lo beso dulcemente llevándolo hasta la cama donde lo acostó con suavidad como si se fuera a romper.-Tómalo como quieras-dijo besándolo. Kanazero/Lemon By Ciel Kuran Kiryuu


**Volvi! bueno antes que nada yo soy Ciel Kuran Kiryuu o Zero Michaelis Phantomhive (es que tengo dos cuentas ^^) me cambie el nombre a Karla Hummel-Kiryuu porque 1 No me llamo Karla pero me gusta ese nombre y 2 porque Hummel es el apellido de uno de mis personajes favoritos (Kurt Hummel-Glee)**

**Y perdon de verdad lo siento! a los que vallan a mi cuenta veran que solo tengo 7 Fics Yaoi (Vampire Love, Si no te hubieras ido, Aqui estoy yo, Creo en ti, Siempre Tuyo, Piscina y Limosina) y solo 4 son de Vampire Knight y 2 de Kuroshitsuji y uno de Naruto. Antes tenia mucho no me acuerdo cuantos pero unos se acordaran de estos:**

***And It All Started By a Game-Vampire Knight**

***Ghost Whisperer-Kuroshitsuji y Vampire Knight**

***Trato-Kuroshitsuji**

***In the darkness of my heart-Kuroshitsuji y Vampire Knight**

***El amor imposible de Takuma-Vampire Knight**

***Memoria-Kuroshitsuji**

***Trillizos-Vampire Knight**

***Quiero robarme al novio-Kuroshitsuji y Vampire Knight**

**Bueno pues los borre por la sencilla razon de que tenia serios problemas, siempre actualizaba tarde y siempre que tardaba siempre eran menos rr pero me alegraba que hubiera alguien que estuviera pendiente a mis fics, espero no se enojen y me digan de cosas ya que ha pasado una vez creanme no es nada lindo que digan que tus fics son aburridos y que mejor ni escribas u_u pero bueno yo los continuare cuando acabe los fics Glee que tengo (Amo Klaine! es una hermosa pareja *-*) y los subire pero corregidos y mejor o subo nuevos? con mejor drama y todo eso?**

**Gracias por su comprension y espero y disfruten este fic ^^ **

**PD: Me ausentare un tiempo de los fics yaoi asi que si quieren que haga la continuación de este me dicen **

* * *

_**Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way that you feel**__**  
**__**Had no example of a love, that was even remotely real**__**  
**__**How can you understand something that you never had**__**  
**__**If you let me, I can help you out with all of that**_

_(__Por mucho que te culpes no puedes culparte por la forma en que te sientes__  
__No hay ejemplo de un amor que fuera remotamente real__  
__Como puedes entender algo que nunca has tenido__  
__Si me dejas puedo ayudarte con todo esto)_

-Ya llego-dijo un castaño de ojos color vino o marrón, el chico entro a una habitación muy lujosa, tenia una cama de tamaño matrimonial y a cada lado estaba una mesa noche, enfrente de la cama estaba la puerta y al lado derecho estaba el armario y del otro lado el baño pero tal vez la habitación era bella pero lo que le importaba al castaño era un cuerpo pálido y esbelto acostado apenas tapando su desnudes, se movió un poco al oir la voz de su amante.

-¿Llego que?-pregunto adormilado y sentándose en la cama, kaname sonrió y se acerco al chico, beso su frente y se sento al lado de el.

-La invitación de la boda de Yuuki-dijo mirando la invitación y después a Zero, el cazador le quito la invitación y la mira, era linda, con letras cursivas y algunas brillos pero elegante a la vez-No puedo creer que mi hermana se vaya a casar con un humano-dijo negando con la cabeza, zero suspiro, sabia que a kaname no le importaba si su hermana se casaba con un humano o vampiro, lo que le importaba es que ese humano lastimara a Yuuki, como todo un hermano sobreprotector, sonrió.

_**Let me love you**__**  
**__**And I will love you**__**  
**__**Until you learn to love yourself**__**  
**__**Let me love you**__**  
**__**And all your trouble**__**  
**__**Don't be afraid, oh I can help**_

_(Dejame amarte__  
__Y te amare__  
__Antes que aprendas a amarte a ti mismo__  
__Dejame amarte__  
__Y a todos tus problemas__  
__No tengas miedo, oh puedo ayudar__)_

Se sento en su regazo y puso sus piernas en cada lado de la cintura del castaño, kaname abrazo de la cintura a zero y lo acero aun mas a el hasta que sus labios estuvieran unidos en un demandante y apasionado beso, después de ese beso se siguieron caricias, gemidos, kaname estaba arriba de zero haciendo sus envestidas cada vez mas rápidas y salvajes, zero estaba gimiendo el nombre del otro asi siguieron hasta que se corrieron, kaname dentro del cazador y zero entre los dos, no bastaba con que lo hayan hecho la noche anterior, a ellos no les bastaba con eso, se amaban y aunque un tiempo se "odiaron" pero al final de cuentas terminaron juntos pero no todo fue color de rosas, hubieron varios que no podían aceptar esta relación pero no les importo en lo mas minimo a ellos.

_**Let me love you**__**  
**__**And I will love you**__**  
**__**Until you learn to love yourself**__**  
**__**Let me love you**__**  
**__**A heart of numbness, gets brought to life**__**  
**__**I'll take you there**_

_(Dejame amarte__  
__Y te amare__  
__Antes que aprendas a amarte a ti mismo__  
__Dejame amarte__  
__Un corazon entumecido, vuelve a nacer__  
__Te llevare allí)_

-No puedo creer que ya haya terminado la fiesta pero fue muy al estilo de yuuki ¿no?-pregunto zero vestido con un esmoquin de color negro y una camisa blanca con los tres primeros botones abierta y sin corbata haciendo contraste con su piel, kaname estaba al lado de el con unos pantalones negros, un saco blanco y la camisa del mismo color, kaname asintió y tomo un poco de su vino, estaban en el hotel donde se habían hospedado, la boda había sido hermosa y aunque seguía dudando de ese chico sabia que hacia feliz a su hermana, suspiro y miro a zero sacarse el saco, ya llevaba con zero como tres años y nunca se le paso en la cabeza la idea de pasar toda su vida con una persona hasta que esa persona llego y lo cambio completamente.

_**I can see the pain behind your eyes**__**  
**__**It's been there for quite a while**__**  
**__**I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile**__**  
**__**I would like to show you what true love can really do**_

_(Puedo ver el dolor detras de tus ojos__  
__Ha estado ahi demasiado tiempo__  
__Quiero ser el unico que te recuerde que es sonreir__  
__Me gustaria enseñarte lo que el verdadero amor puede hacer)_

-¿No haz pensado en nosotros?-pregunto mirando a zero, el chico se giro a ver al castaño con algo de duda, no tenia ni idea de lo que decía kaname-Si, me refiero a no se, pasar la eternidad conmigo-dijo acercándose al chico para después abrazarlo por la espalda, zero se sorprendió pero después sonrio de forma burlona.

-¿Me estas pidiendo matrimonio?-pregunto de forma burlona pero con una pequeña esperanza en sus ojos color lila, kaname sonrio y lo beso dulcemente llevándolo hasta la cama donde lo acostó con suavidad como si se fuera a romper.

-Tómalo como quieras-dijo kaname besando el dulce y pálido cuello del cazador, modio y succiono esa parte sensible de zero haciéndolo gemir y también dejando una marca roca para que supieran que ese chico ya tenia dueño, subió y beso dulcemente los labios del chico y explorando la boca del menor, zero gimió entre el beso al sentir el miembro duro de su pareja, kaname sonrio y dejo de besar a zero bajo lentamente y le quito todo lo que le impedía estar mas cerca de ese cuerpo totalmente delicioso para el.

_**Let me love you**__**  
**__**And I will love you**__**  
**__**Until you learn to love yourself**__**  
**__**Let me love you**__**  
**__**And all your trouble**__**  
**__**Don't be afraid, oh I can help**_

_(Dejame amarte__  
__Y te amare__  
__Antes que aprendas a amarte a ti mismo__  
__Dejame amarte__  
__Y a todos tus problemas__  
__No tengas miedo, oh puedo ayudar__)_

-mie…mierda-gimio zero bajo el cuerpo de kaname, estaba en cuatro dándole una perfecta vista de usa entrada a kaname, el castaño se lamio los labios para después posar su lengua en la entrada de zero, el menor gimio al contacto húmedo de la lengua del castaño, lamio como si estuviera probando el menor mangar que haya probado, metió un dedo lubricando la rosada y estrecha entrada de zero-Deja de…..jugar conmigo….kana-kaname ahh-volvio a gemir y escondió su cara entre la almohada.

-No estoy jugando contigo, solo quiero disfrutar un poco mas tus deliciosos gemidos-sonrio y metió dos dedos mas haciendo que el menor arqueara la espalda, gimio el nombre de kaname y este sonrio orgulloso, queria ya estar dentro de zero pero queria esperar y hacerlo rogar de placer.

_**Let me love you**__**  
**__**And I will love you**__**  
**__**Until you learn to love yourself**__**  
**__**Let me love you**__**  
**__**A heart of numbness, gets brought to life**__**  
**__**I'll take you there**_

_(Dejame amarte__  
__Y te amare__  
__Antes que aprendas a amarte a ti mismo__  
__Dejame amarte__  
__Un corazon entumecido, vuelve a nacer__  
__Te llevare allí)_

-Siempre tan estrecho-gimio en el oido de zero, el chico gimio al sentir el duro miembro de kaname dentro de el, movio sus caderas para hacer mas fricción pero kaname no lo dejo, salió de el y lo agarro de las caderas, lo sentó sobre el y lo dejo caer sobre su miembro, zero gimio un poco de dolor y placer, kaname se empezó a mover dentro de el, agarrando de las caderos y soltándolo en su miembro, zero gemia sin control y después tiro a kaname a la cama para después el llevar el control, montaba a kaname sin control, el miembro de kaname entraba y salía, gimio al sentir la estrecha entrada de zero apretándolo aun mas, zero llego al climax en un gemido , se corrió en la mano del castaño y este dentro del cazador, zero se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo de kaname y este lo abrazo por la cintura, beso su frente y después lo beso en los labios.

**_Let me love you_**  
**_And I will love you_**  
**_Until you learn to love yourself_**

_(Dejame amarte_  
_Y te amare_  
_Antes que aprendas a amarte a ti mismo)_

-Si-dijo zero después de un cómodo silencio donde tenia el brazo de kaname en su cintura.

-¿Si que?-lo miro sonriendo tomando su mano y después besándola.

-Si quiero casarme contigo-sonrio y beso los labios de su pareja y ahora prometido, kaname correspondió el beso posándose arriba de zero.

-Te amo-no dejo que contestara zero porque enseguido lo empezó a besar apasionadamente, amaba al cazador aunque el decía que ser nivel e le traería problemas y eso lo hacia repugnante pero kaname no pensaba igual, el pensaba que zero era ser mas perfecto que había, no importaba si los demás vampiros pura sangre le decían que lo que hacia estaba mal a el no le importaba solo queria vivir con su amado zero.

_**Let me love you**_  
_**And all your trouble**_  
_**Don't be afraid, oh I can help**_

_(Dejame amarte_  
_Y a todos tus problemas_  
_No tengas miedo, oh puedo ayudar)_

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo espero les haya gustado ^^ y la cancion se llama _Let me love you _es cantada Ne-Yo pero amo mas la version de Glee :D antes que nada Gracias a sus rr y si no hay pues ni modos ^^ y bueno are otro fic pero de Sebastian x Ciel para dar aviso sobre mis fics, si quieren puedo hacer otro fic de Kaname x Zero pero diganme en los rr y donde seria? por ejemplo ya hice un Lemon en un limosina xDD asi que ustedes escogen el siguiente :D**

**Y de nuevo gracias **


End file.
